


Guillaume.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Agression, Hurt/confort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien était fatigué de cette vie. Il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer, de se sentir oppressé. Il avait envie de partir loin d'ici, loin de ces immeubles gris et de cette pluie infinie et de recommencer sa vie. Remettre les pendules à zéro et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensa, un peu amer, que peut-être ses amis ne lui manquerait même pas. Il secoua la tête en pensant que c'était l'alcool qui avait pris le pas sur ses pensées. Il tenait vraiment mal l'alcool.





	Guillaume.

Aurélien était assis dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté avec sa bande de pote. Enfin sa bande de pote. Ici, dans ce petit bled paumé où il avait grandi, on ne choisissait pas vraiment avec qui on voulait traîner. Cela se faisait par la force des choses. Comme il y avait une majorité de vieux dans son patelin, les jeunes s'étaient vite regroupés ensemble à l'école et petit à petit avaient fini par former une bande de potes. Ce n'étaient pas tous des lumières mais il les aimaient bien. Certains plus que d'autres, bien entendu. Mais leurs soirées vides de sens, comme celle-ci, commençaient à l'ennuyer. Ses amis, eux, ne semblaient pas **se fatiguer** de raconter les mêmes bêtises autour de la même bouteille de whisky dans le même entrepôt pourri et de finir, à chaque fois, de la même manière : lamentables.

 

Aurélien était fatigué de cette vie. Il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer, de se sentir oppressé. Il avait envie de partir loin d'ici, loin de ces immeubles gris et de cette pluie infinie et de recommencer sa vie. Remettre les pendules à zéro et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensa, un peu amer, que peut-être ses amis ne lui manquerait même pas. Il secoua la tête en pensant que c'était l'alcool qui avait pris le pas sur ses pensées. Il tenait vraiment mal l'alcool.

 

Il ferma les yeux, soupira et se blottit contre le corps de son ami, à ses côtés. Julien. C'était plus que son ami, c'était son petit copain. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis quelques mois déjà. Seulement, celui-ci refusait de le dire aux autres, il ne l'assumait pas et Aurélien se sentait triste à l'idée qu'il veuille cacher leur relation à leurs amis. Si c'était des vrais amis, ils devraient les comprendre et les accepter, non ?

 

Il sentit Julien se tendre à ses côtés et s'éloigner de lui. Aurélien fit une petite moue boudeuse en sentant sa chaleur s'éloigner de son corps et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Julien lui jetait un regard froid et dur qui semblait dire 'ne t'approches pas, garde tes distances'. Aurélien soupira et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Julien réagissait comme ça. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Ou est-ce qu'il était dégoûté ? Pourtant lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, Julien ne semblait pas si dégoûté que ça de lui. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé fiévreusement la première fois au détour d'un couloir de leur lycée et qui était venu, toujours en secret, pendant des mois chez lui pour échanger des étreintes passionnées. Aurélien était prêt à tout lui donner, il le lui avait déjà dit, mais Julien semblait bâtir une espèce de distance entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dehors. Dans le secret de la pénombre, Julien devenait sauvage et presque dépendant de lui, mais dès qu'ils étaient au grand jour, cette distance revenait s'immiscer entre eux et Aurélien se sentait plus seul que jamais.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Aurélien ne vit pas l'aube se lever et s'endormit contre le mur. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, avec les premiers rayons de soleil, en entendant des cris venant du dehors. Il se leva d'un bond, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, et se dirigea vers les cris. Il arriva sur le champ qui bordait le petit entrepôt et vit ses amis entourant une personne roulée en boule au sol, essayant de se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait de leurs coups. Aurélien s'élança vers eux et vit avec effroi Julien donner des coups de pieds dans les côtes du garçon affalé par terre, à ses pieds, et qui criait de douleur. Il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il se retourne et pour l'empêcher de continuer :

« Julien, arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?! »

Julien le repoussa sans même le regarder et Aurélien tomba au sol.

« Il avait qu'à pas m'embrouiller ! »

Aurélien se releva et lui attrapa le bras de nouveau.

« Mais lâche-le, lâche-le ! Arrêtes ! »

Julien le repoussa encore une fois, plus violemment cette fois, et ses amis le rattrapèrent :

« Mais tu vas arrêter de me casser les couilles, Aurélien ?! »

Aurélien se mit à pleurer et vit le regard de désapprobation de Julien sur lui.

« C'est bon, on s'casse, ça m'a saoulé. » dit-il à l'intention de ses potes et en agrippant Aurélien par l'avant-bras. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la silhouette allongée par terre, quasiment inanimée, et lui cracha dessus.

« A plus, connard. »

La petite bande se mit à rire, certains nerveusement, d'autres vraiment, et se mit en route pour rentrer chez eux avant le petit jour.

 

Julien s'arrêta devant l'appartement d'Aurélien et descendit de sa moto. Aurélien, encore sonné par les événements récents, resta immobile sur la moto, perdu dans ses pensées. Julien grommela et attrapa son épaule avec force pour le faire descendre plus vite.

« Allez bouge, on a pas toute la matinée aussi. »

Aurélien le regarda, des larmes encore au coin des yeux, et se laissa emporter à l'intérieur de son petit appartement, qu'il ne fermait jamais.

 

Une fois à l'intérieur, Julien le plaqua contre le mur et commença à dévorer la chair de son cou ce qui le fit frissonner. Mais pendant un court instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas plus un frisson de peur qu'un frisson de plaisir. Les attouchements sans aucune tendresse de son copain lui faisaient plus mal qu'autre chose et il le repoussa faiblement.

« Arrêtes, Julien. J'ai pas la tête à ça. »

Julien ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu et attrapa sa main qu'il plaqua sur son entrejambe. Quant à lui, il se serra plus fort contre Aurélien, qui commençait à avoir mal au dos à cause du contact avec le mur et à se sentir oppressé.

« Arrêtes, Julien ! Tu me fais mal. 

  * Tais toi un peu, et finis moi ! »




En disant cela, Julien agrippa violemment les longs cheveux d'Aurélien et le força à s'agenouiller devant son membre durci. Aurélien, à bout de force, se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Aurélien se réveilla avec peine sur son canapé. C'est là qu'il avait dû échouer hier soir et bien entendu, Julien était déjà reparti. Aurélien referma les yeux et sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Est-ce que c'est ça que leur relation était devenue ? Seulement de la baise ? Sans aucun sentiment ? Il avait toujours pensé que Julien se construisait une carapace pour ne pas laisser le monde extérieur le toucher. Il pensait qu'avec le temps ça viendrait, qu'il commencerait à assumer d'être avec lui, de lui montrer ses sentiments. Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit un seul mot tendre et maintenant, Aurélien commençait à douter des sentiments de Julien envers lui. Et s'il n'avait été qu'un bouche trou ? Et si Julien ne l'avait jamais aimé et se servait juste de lui pour assouvir ses penchants sexuels ? Il se rendormit en ruminant ces pensées, les bras serrés autour de son corps, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

 

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Aurélien décida de sortir s'aérer l'esprit dans les rues de sa ville. Julien ne l'avait toujours pas contacté et il ruminait toujours ses sombres pensées. Il voyait à présent à quel point c'était toujours lui qui lui envoyait des messages et essayait de prendre de ses nouvelles. Et maintenant qu'il voulait voir combien de jours ça prendrait à Julien de lui envoyer un simple 'salut', celui-ci ne venait pas. Aurélien se demandait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Julien. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui ou est-ce que c'était plus de l'attachement ? Il se prit à penser que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus il n'avait prit aucun plaisir et même un certain dégoût et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas être ce genre de mec, si ?

 

Aurélien, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, passa devant un magasin de skates et s'arrêta pour regarder l'enseigne. Le magasin était en piteux état mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit de rentrer à l'intérieur. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il pensait à se mettre au skate sans jamais avoir trouvé le bon moment ou l'envie nécessaire. Aurélien était plutôt le genre de garçon à se laisser dépasser par les événements. Il jeta un coup d’œil timide à la grande variété de skates différents et au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur une planche noire recouverte d'un simple dessin blanc représentant un bonnet et des flammes. La planche lui plut tout de suite et il s'en empara avec un grand sourire enfantin. Cette planche était faite pour lui.

 

Il se retourna et chercha des yeux le vendeur mais aperçut seulement un garçon affalée sur le comptoir, en train de dormir, la tête dans ses bras. Aurélien s'avança doucement vers lui et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Le garçon grogna dans son sommeil et le repoussa afin de se rendormir.

« Excusez-moi... » demanda Aurélien timidement.

A ces mots, le garçon ouvrit les yeux en un éclair et se redressa sur son siège.

« Bonjour, bienvenue chez nous, qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous ?! »

Dans sa précipitation, le garçon se cogna le dos contre le mur et son bonnet tomba sur ses yeux. Aurélien se mit à rire de bon cœur à cette vue.

« Bonjour, je voudrais vous acheter une planche à roulette. »

Le garçon releva le bonnet de ses yeux avant de l'enlever tout à fait et le détailla du regard. Aurélien sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnu le garçon auquel Julien s'en était pris une semaine auparavant. Le garçon était assez grand et mince, de grands yeux noisettes et une barbe bien taillée. Il avait un pansement sur son arcade sourcilière et Aurélien frissonna en repensant à comment il s'était retrouvé blessé à cet endroit. Il fut pris d'un violent sentiment de culpabilité et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Bien sûr, laquelle vous ferait plaisir ? »

Aurélien releva le visage, le rouge aux joues, et le détailla à son tour. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de lui. Ou alors il faisait semblant. Après tout, dans l'état où il était, il n'avait pas dû voir son visage, seulement entendre sa voix et encore...

« Je- j'aime beaucoup celle-ci. » dit-il en posant la planche qu'il tenait à la main sur le comptoir. Le garçon, Guillaume disait son badge de vendeur, regarda la planche d'un air surpris et se passa une main derrière la nuque.

« Oh, je suis désolé mais celle-ci n'est pas à vendre. C'est une planche que j'ai faite moi-même. Vous savez, on se fait tellement chier ici qu'on s'occupe comme on peut.

  * Oh... dommage, elle me plaisait vraiment... répondit Aurélien en faisant une petite moue triste.

  * Si vous voulez, je peux vous en faire une ? dit Guillaume d'un air embarrassé en se passant une main sur la nuque.

  * Vraiment ? Tu-enfin vous feriez ça ? s'exclama Aurélien, surpris.

  * Ouais, pas de problèmes. Et tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Guillaume. »




 

Aurélien lui sourit nerveusement. Il ne devait pas se faire ami avec ce garçon. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Pas avec sa bande de potes dans les parages. Pas avec Julien, si près... Juste quand il pensait à Julien, son téléphone se mis à vibrer dans sa poche et en regardant qui pouvait l'appeler, il vit le nom de Julien s'afficher. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et s'excusa pour répondre :

« Allo ? … Non je ne peux pas, je suis en train d'acheter une planche à roulette. … Oui un skate, si tu veux. Je peux apprendre, tu sais … Bien sûr que si que je vais vraiment m'y mettre … Oui, c'est ça … Bye. »

Il regarda le garçon d'un air gêné et celui-ci lui sourit :

« Tu ne sais pas encore en faire ?

  * Non, pas vraiment... Mais ça fait des années que je me dis que j'ai envie d'apprendre.

  * Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre. Ça me ferait plaisir.

  * Vraiment ? demanda Aurélien, les joues rouges.

  * Ouais, ça me ferait plaisir. Je connais encore personne ici, je viens juste d’emménager. Et ça me permettra de sortir un peu, autre part que ce fichu job. »




Aurélien sourit et avant qu'il ne put réagir, le numéro de téléphone de Guillaume était inscrit dans son portable. Il sortit du magasin après un dernier signe de la main à Guillaume et rentra chez lui.

 

Ce soir-là, Aurélien s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de revoir ce garçon ? Il avait même son numéro dans son portable maintenant. Si Julien l'apprenait, il le tuerait. Ou en tout cas, il pourrait être dangereux pour le garçon. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'il le tape de nouveau. Il s'endormit en pensant qu'il faudrait sûrement qu'il invente une excuse pour ne plus le revoir.

 

Trois jours plus tard, Julien toqua à sa porte. Ils devaient rejoindre leurs potes au bar du coin, un des seuls de cette petite ville, et il était venu le chercher. Aurélien ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Julien entra et se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser auquel il se déroba. Julien lui attrapa le bras et plaqua sa bouche de nouveau sur la sienne et Aurélien le repoussa.

« qu'est-ce-que t'as ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?! 

  * Crois-moi, j'aimerai bien.

  * C'est quoi ton problème ?

  * Il y a que je ne supporte plus que tu m'embrasses ! Tu agis toujours violemment avec moi ! Jamais aucune tendresse !

  * Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

  * C'est ce que je ressens Julien. Je ne suis plus heureux. »




 

Julien regarda Aurélien, les yeux baissés au sol, et une lueur sauvage apparut dans ses yeux. Il sourit malicieusement et attrapa Aurélien par la taille pour le serrer plus proche de son corps. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Alors comme ça, je ne peux pas être tendre ? »

Aurélien sentit ses joues devenir rouges et son bas-ventre chauffer douloureusement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Julien. Le contact de leurs corps lui faisait perdre toute raison et bientôt il sentit la main de Julien caresser son torse sous son tee-shirt et il poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Julien se détacha de lui momentanément pour le faire tomber sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui. Aurélien pouvait voir le feu dans ses yeux et il détailla chaque parcelle de son visage qu'il connaissait par cœur : Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, son nez droit, son visage rasé au centimètre près et ses yeux si sombres dans lesquels il se perdait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand une douleur se fit ressentir dans son abdomen et en entendant les râles de Julien, il comprit qu'il était entré en lui. Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus violents et Aurélien se mit à pleurer.

 

Trois jours plus tard, Aurélien se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il plaça un bras sur ses yeux afin d'essayer de se rendormir mais c'était peine perdue. Il se mit à penser à leur sortie au bar quelques jours auparavant où Julien s'était mis à draguer une jeune fille. Il n'avait rien pu faire à part les regarder danser leurs corps serrés au milieu du bar. Il en avait eu la nausée et avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était que bien plus tard, une fois chez lui dans son lit, que Julien s'était rendu compte qu'il était partit et lui avait envoyé un message demandant où il était. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Depuis pas de nouvelles. Aurélien sentit ses yeux le piquer et se força à garder une respiration calme. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir comme un moins que rien, et surtout à cause de l'homme qu'il aimait. Au moment où il pensait cela, son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit et il l'attrapa pour voir le message reçu. Mais ce n'était pas un message de Julien. C'était un message de Guillaume lui disant qu'il avait finit sa planche à roulette.

« Coucou, j'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai fini ta planche, elle est prête à rouler dès que tu veux ! »

Aurélien sourit rêveusement.

« Super, t'es le meilleur ! Tu es libre aujourd'hui ? »

Il se leva et fila sous la douche. Il laissa les gouttes d'eau dégouliner sur son corps avec un sourire béat. Il avait l'impression que toute la tension de ces derniers jours s'enfuyait dans le siphon de sa douche. Il pensa à Guillaume et se dit, encore une fois, qu'il ne devrait pas le voir. Et pourtant c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de se voir aujourd'hui même. Il se demanda avec une petite appréhension s'il serait libre et voudrait bien le voir. Il soupira et sortit de la douche. Après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille, il regarda le nouveau message reçu et sourit..

« Oui je suis libre !15h au skate park ça te va ? »

Aurélien s'assit sur son lit et répondit :

« Parfait, à toute !! »

 

Deux heures plus tard, Aurélien arriva sur le parking du skate park. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et lu le message :

« Je suis déjà là. Tu me verras sur le parcours. »

Il s'avança vers le parcours de skate et le balaya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Guillaume, en train de faire une figure. Il resta quelques minutes à le regarder avant que celui-ci ne le remarque et ne s'approche de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey salut, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Désolé, je t'avais pas vu, j'espère que tu m'as pas trop attendu. 

  * Non, t'inquiètes, j'en ai profité pour te regarder. T'es vachement doué !

  * Ahaha, non pas vraiment, je sais faire quelques trucs mais c'est tout..., rigola Guillaume.

  * C'est déjà ça, moi je ne sais rien faire, répondit Aurélien avec une moue.

  * T'inquiètes, je vais t'apprendre. Allez viens. »




Aurélien suivit Guillaume sur le parcours et écouta chacun de ses conseils attentivement comme un enfant écoute un adulte. Après plusieurs essais et plusieurs chutes, Guillaume s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille pour l'aider à tenir debout sur la planche. Aurélien se sentit frissonner au contact et le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

« Je vais t'aider. Appuie-toi sur moi. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules en tremblant et se mit à rougir. Guillaume, lui, lui sourit seulement.

 

Une heure et demie plus tard, Aurélien se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'herbe à bout de souffle :

« Aaaaah, je suis fatigué !! »

Guillaume s'assit à ses côtés et Aurélien frissonna en sentant la chaleur de son corps si proche.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé ! T'as beaucoup appris aujourd'hui ! Je suis fier de toi. » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Aurélien se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est parce que j'ai un bon coach sportif, ça. »

Aurélien sentit soudain la main de Guillaume se rapprocher de la sienne et délicatement se poser par dessus. Il releva le visage, étonné, et vit Guillaume lui sourire. Son cœur rata un battement et avant que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner, Guillaume se leva et le tira par la main :

« Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi ! »

Aurélien laissa sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes avant que Guillaume ne la lâche et se retourne vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Aurélien lui sourit à son tour.

 

Ça faisait des jours qu'Aurélien et Guillaume discutaient sans arrêt par sms. Aurélien se prenait à sourire sans raison en pensant à leur discussion de la veille et s'endormait presque tous les soirs, le portable à la main, attendant un dernier message. Il se prit à penser qu'il n'avait pas été si heureux depuis longtemps. Une petite voix lui soufflait parfois de faire attention, qu'il devrait ralentir la cadence, qu'il était encore en couple mais il la chassait vite de son esprit lorsqu'il entendait son portable vibrer. Il aimait en apprendre chaque jour un peu plus de l'autre garçon. Ses goûts musicaux et culinaires, où il avait grandi, sa famille, ses rêves... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une porte qui claque. Il se leva, surpris, et se dirigea vers le salon où se tenait Julien.

« Julien ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Julien se retourna vers lui et attrapa sa main pour le tirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec force et Aurélien n'eut même pas le temps de le repousser. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la peau tendre de son cou et le plaqua contre le mur du salon.

« Arrêtes, arrêtes... » gémit Aurélien.

Julien se redressa, les yeux sombres et le dévisagea :

« Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mon texto ?

  * Et toi, pourquoi t'as dragué cette fille ? répondit Aurélien, le souffle saccadé.

  * Quelle fille ?

  * La fille du bar. J'espère qu'elle baise bien au moins.

  * Mais arrêtes, tu sais bien que c'était juste pour m'amuser. C'est pas comme si je pouvais le faire avec toi.

  * Et pourquoi pas ?

  * Mais parce qu'on est deux hommes. On nous cracherait à la figure, Aurélien.

  * Mais je m'en fous moi. J'assume, répondit Aurélien, des sanglots dans la voix.

  * Et ben pas moi. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'aime pas baiser avec toi. » continua-t-il en mordant sauvagement dans son cou et en rapprochant son érection d'Aurélien.




 

Aurélien essaya de le repousser une dernière fois avant de se laisser faire, exténué. Julien l'amena dans sa chambre et entra en lui quelques secondes plus tard. Aurélien ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Il ne l'aimait plus. Il se sentait comme une loque humaine, un simple objet sous ses doigts dépourvus de la moindre tendresse. Il s'endormit une demie heure plus tard, le cœur fermé et l'esprit vide.

 

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en entendant le bruit de la pluie sur sa fenêtre. Il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se chercher un bol de céréales. En passant, il aperçut avec étonnement Julien assis sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever et de le trouver encore là alors il se rapprocha de lui, pour voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Julien l'entendit et releva un visage contracté par la colère. Aurélien s'immobilisa en voyant son téléphone dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce-que-

  * C'est qui ce Guillaume ?!

  * Guillaume ?

  * Il t'a envoyé un sms ce matin et je suis tombé dessus. J'ai lu tous vos messages. Pourquoi vous parlez autant, c'est qui ce gars ?! »




Aurélien restait immobile, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était dans la merde et surtout, il ne fallait pas que Julien comprenne qui était vraiment Guillaume. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

« Un ami, parvint-il à balbutier.

  * Et tu écris toute la journée à tes 'amis', toi ?

  * C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne m'écris jamais !

  * Mais arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! s'écria Julien en agrippant son avant-bras. Aurélien tenta de se dégager de son étreinte sans y arriver. C'est pas un ami, ce gars ! Tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule !

  * Mais lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

  * Il veut te baiser Aurélien !

  * Lâche-moi !

  * C'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'il te baise ?

  * Arrêtes !

  * Espèce de salope ! » cria Julien en giflant Aurélien qui tomba par terre, la main sur sa joue.




 

Aurélien se mit à pleurer et Julien s'agenouilla à ses côtés, par terre.

« Je suis désolé, Aurélien, tenta-t-il en approchant sa main de sa joue.

  * Ne me touche pas ! cria Aurélien en le repoussant.

  * Aurél-

  * Dégages !

  * C'est pas ma faute si t'es une petite pute qui aime se faire prendre ! lui cracha Julien en agrippant ses cheveux le faisant hurler de douleur. Julien essaya de le maintenir au sol et de baisser son pantalon mais Aurélien réussit à lui envoyer un coup de pieds dans l’entrejambe.

  * Espèce de salope ! Tu m'as niqué ! cria Julien, plié de douleur en deux.

  * Dégages de chez moi ! Dégages ! s'écria à son tour Aurélien en le poussant de toutes ses forces vers la porte d'entrée.

  * Mais bébé... !

  * Casse-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » cria-t-il à travers ses larmes, en le poussant dehors et en refermant la porte sur lui.




 

Aurélien attendit de longues minutes recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles, dos à la porte maintenant fermée à clés, avant que Julien ne cesse de taper sur celle-ci. Les insultes se firent de plus en plus espacées puis Aurélien l'entendit descendre les marches de l'escalier et relâcha sa respiration. Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage et son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Son portable vibra de l'autre côté de la pièce et il se leva lentement pour aller le chercher. Il s'agenouilla par terre et regarda le message :

« C'est pas fini, Aurel. Tu vas me le payer. »

 

Aurélien se leva et s'affala dans le canapé. Il appuya sur le contact de Guillaume à l'aveuglette, la vue brouillée par ses larmes. Celui-ci répondit après deux tonalités :

« Aaaallo. » retentit la voix enjouée de Guillaume à l'autre bout du fil.

Aurélien renifla mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé.

« Orel ? T'es là ? »

Aurélien se remit à pleurer en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Guillaume.

« Aurélien ?! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! 

  * Guillaume...

  * Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?



  * J-j'ai besoin de te voir. S'il-te-plaît. Je n'arrive plus à respirer...

  * J'arrive tout de suite ! Attend-moi.

  * Guillaume... j'arrive plus à...

  * Synchronise ta respiration à la mienne ! Je reste avec toi. Ne lâche pas le portable d'accord ? Je suis là dans moins de dix minutes, je te promet !

  * Dépêches-toi, s'il-te-plaît... »




Aurélien sentit le portable glisser le long de sa joue et en essayant de le rattraper il glissa du canapé et s'effondra par terre. Tout devint noir et il s'évanouit.

 

Des gouttes d'eau lui tombaient dessus. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas, si ? Aurélien ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sa vue s'adapta lentement à ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux fatigués tombèrent sur le visage anxieux de Guillaume qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Son visage se détendit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Aurélien sentit la paroi froide de la baignoire sous sa peau et bien vite il comprit où il était.

« C'est la seule solution que je connaissais. Je l'avais lu dans un magasine un jour. » commença Guillaume.

Aurélien sourit doucement.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais, continua Guillaume, des sanglots dans la voix. J'ai dû casser une vitre pour entrer dans l'appartement. Je te voyais allongé par terre, inconscient. J'ai cru que t'étais tombé dans le coma ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu restais inconscient et alors j'ai pensé à te mettre dans la baignoire, torse nu. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher. J'ai eu tellement peur, putain. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. » continua Guillaume en éclatant en sanglots et en remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses yeux.

Aurélien le dévisagea, paralysé. Il sortit une de ses mains de l'eau pour prendre une des mains de Guillaume et la serra entre ses doigts. Il la posa sur son cœur et Guillaume ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

« Regarde. Mon cœur bat normalement maintenant. Tout va bien. »

Guillaume s'essuya le visage avec sa main de libre et se concentra sur le battement de cœur d'Aurélien sous son autre main. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans échanger le moindre mot, seulement à écouter le battement de cœur qui les réunissait.

 

Ensuite, Guillaume tendit une serviette à Aurélien et détourna le visage quand celui-ci enleva son pantalon dans la baignoire pour enrouler la serviette autour de ses hanches désormais nues. Guillaume sentit son visage devenir rouge malgré lui lorsqu'il se retourna et vit la frêle silhouette d'Aurélien seulement recouverte d'une simple serviette. Puis c'est là qu'il la vit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une marque foncée sur son avant-bras et il attrapa Aurélien par le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est, cette marque ? »

Aurélien se dégagea de son étreinte et baissa les yeux au sol.

« C'est Julien.

  * Julien ?

  * Mon ex.

  * Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait, Orel ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.




Aurélien restait silencieux, se mordant la lèvre, les yeux au sol.

« Aurélien, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait.

  * Il a pété un câble, avoua Aurélien en pleurant. Hier soir, il est venu ici. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine, aucune nouvelle. Pas un message. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était dans les bras d'une fille dans un bar où on était avec des potes. Et il s'est pointé comme si tout était normal, comme si tout allait bien. Il m'a- on a fait l'amour, ou plutôt baiser comme il dit si bien, et ce matin en me réveillant je l'ai vu penché sur mon portable. Il a lu tous nos messages échangés et il a pété un câble. Il a cru que je le trompais avec toi. Il m'a agrippé l'avant-bras et il a serré tellement fort que ça m'a fait mal. Il m'a tapé, il m'a giflé et je suis tombé par terre. Il s'est jeté sur moi et j'ai eu tellement peur. Je me suis débattu comme je pouvais et j'ai réussi à lui faire mal et à le repousser hors de chez moi. J'ai eu tellement peur, Guillaume. »




Guillaume, d'abord interdit, prit Aurélien dans ses bras et le serra du plus fort qu'il le pouvait pour lui donner de la force. Celui-ci, en larmes, se sentait tomber dans des abîmes sans fond, exténué. Guillaume passa une main autour de sa taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il passa une main dans sa frange avant de se relever mais une petite main agrippa son tee-shirt.

« Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi, dit Aurélien d'une voix ensommeillée et déjà à demie dans les songes.

  * Tout ce que tu veux. »




Guillaume s'allongea à ses cotés dans le lit et Aurélien se rapprocha de lui, de sorte à pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule. La chaleur que irradiait le corps nu d'Aurélien, toujours recouvert de la simple serviette, brûlait chaque parcelle de son propre corps et une autre chaleur s’immisça au creux de ses reins. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur sa tempe et détailla son visage de sorte à garder chaque détail gravé à jamais dans son esprit. Il s'endormit bientôt, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres et sa respiration dans son cou.

 

Le lendemain, Guillaume se réveilla et quand il ouvrit les yeux il aperçut Aurélien plongé dans une intense réflexion, les yeux au plafond. Il resta à le regarder pendant quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte qu'il le regardait et ne se retourne vers lui. Guillaume, qui ne savait comment réagir après cette nuit, parfaitement innocente mais dans le même lit tout de même, fut soulagé en voyant le grand sourire qui se forma sur le visage d'Aurélien.

« Bonjour, dit-il en souriant à son tour.

  * Bonjour, Guillaume, lui répondit-il dans une moue enfantine.

  * T'as bien dormi ?

  * Je dois dire que tu es très confortable. » rigola Aurélien.




Guillaume se sentit rougir et Aurélien se leva soudainement.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, habille-toi. »

En se levant, sa serviette glissa et il la rattrapa tant bien que mal. En la réajustant sur ses hanches, il jeta un coup d’œil à Guillaume qui était devenu rouge comme une écrevisse. Il fit une petite moue désolée et sortit de la chambre avec des habits propres pour se changer.

 

Aurélien avait disposé le petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne manquait plus que le thé qui était en train de chauffer dans la bouilloire. Il s'assit et tomba dans une intense réflexion de nouveau. Guillaume ne pouvait rester là. C'était dangereux pour lui. Il était persuadé que malgré le taux d'alcool dans son sang ce matin là, Julien se souviendrait de lui. De plus, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient une relation. C'était deux fois plus dangereux. Pour lui aussi d'ailleurs. N'avait-il pas promis de se venger ? Aurélien frissonna et ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. Julien était dangereux, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait cette fois. Il entendit Guillaume rentrer dans la pièce derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et les ouvrit de nouveau quand il l'entendit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Guillaume. »

Guillaume le regardait, bouche bée.

« Non, c'est pas que je veux pas que tu restes ici, ne te fais pas de fausses idées ! Mais ça peut être dangereux pour toi. Julien... il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te voit, enchaîna-t-il, paniqué en se levant soudainement.

  * Aurélien, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? dit-il en se levant à son tour.

  * S'il-te-plaît, il faut que tu me croies. Il faut pas que tu restes là, continua-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

  * Aurélien, dis-moi la vérité, dit-il d'une voix douce en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

  * Je peux pas, j'peux pas. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je veux pas que tu me détestes, bégaya-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

  * Mais comment tu veux que je te déteste ? chuchota-t-il en passant une main tendrement dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

  * Ça, c'est Julien qui te l'a fait. » murmura-t-il, la voix serrée, en caressant délicatement le bout de peau au dessus du sourcil de Guillaume où reposait encore quelques jours auparavant un pansement.

 




Guillaume figea son geste dans les cheveux d'Aurélien. Il enleva sa main et recula d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ?

  * C'est Julien le connard qui t'a tapé ce jour là. On faisait la fête dans un petit entrepôt pourri perdu dans un champ avec des amis. Je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai entendu des cris au dehors et je les ai vu entourer Julien et une personne. En m'approchant, j'ai vu qu'il était en train de rouer de coups un garçon et j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de continuer. Mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter ! C'était toi, Guillaume. Ce garçon c'était toi ! » s'écria Aurélien en se tenant le ventre de douleur.




Guillaume le regardait abasourdi, complètement immobile.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider ! Pendant des jours après je suis resté enfermé chez moi, à ressasser la scène encore et encore. A chercher ce que j'aurais pu faire ! Et puis, quand je suis rentré dans ce magasin de skate et que je t'ai reconnu, j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur que tu me reconnaisse, puis j'ai eu peur que par ma faute Julien te retrouve et te casse la gueule une deuxième fois. Je suis désolé, tu as le droit de me détester, tu as le droit de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir ! J'me hais ! continua de cracher Aurélien, le visage baigné de larmes.

  * Aurélien, arrêtes ! » s'écria Guillaume en l'attirant dans ses bras malgré ses **débats**. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer tout en le serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur du salon, l'entraînant avec lui. Il releva le visage d'Aurélien, les yeux fermés et le visage toujours baigné de larmes et passa une main dans sa frange pour la décoller de ses cils. Il essuya ses joues de son pouce et embrassa son front :




« Aurélien, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Aurélien ouvrit timidement les yeux, rougis d'avoir tant pleuré.

« Écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. Je me rappelle maintenant que tu t'es interposé. Je me rappelle qu'il t'a repoussé et que tu es revenu à la charge. Tu sais, si t'avais pas été là, il m'aurait sans doute encore plus blessé. Tu m'as sauvé en quelques sortes.

  * C'est pas vrai... sanglota Aurélien.

  * Si, c'est vrai. Je te jure, il s'est arrêté de me taper parce que tu es intervenu. »




Aurélien renifla et Guillaume le serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux emmêlés. Aurélien se blottit contre lui et il sentit ses cils se refermer contre son cou.

« Comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu devenir le petit ami d'un mec comme lui ? » murmura-t-il sans attendre de réponses.

« Comment quelqu'un d'aussi pur et innocent a pu faire face au mal même. »

Guillaume laissa Aurélien se reposer contre lui pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela. Il se disait que c'était le destin même qui lui avait apporté ce petit homme dans sa vie. Il l'avait rencontré par deux fois et était devenu son ami. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand il l'avait entendu l'appeler à l'aide et maintenant se demandait s'il n'éprouvait pas des sentiments plus que d'amitié pour lui.

 

Aurélien se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, avec les yeux de Guillaume rivés sur lui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il rougit lorsque leurs yeux rentrèrent en contact et déglutit en voyant ses lèvres si proches des siennes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Guillaume.

  * J'aimerai bien rester ici toute ma vie. »




Aurélien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais les mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres et une seconde plus tard, c'était les lèvres de Guillaume qui se déposèrent sur les siennes, délicatement. Le baiser dura moins d'une seconde et fut infiniment tendre. Jamais Julien ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Guillaume ne pouvait qu'être mieux que Julien.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Guillaume, soudain pris d'un doute.

Aurélien lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa à son tour, souriant dans le baiser. Guillaume glissa une main dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir le baiser et Aurélien gémit doucement, ce qui provoqua une mini explosion dans son abdomen. Il était enfin heureux et ne voulait pas se soucier pour le moment de la seule ombre au tableau : Julien.

 

Un mois plus tard, Aurélien avait emménagé chez Guillaume. L'appartement était peut-être un peu plus petit mais Julien ne connaissait pas son adresse. Il se sentait plus en sécurité comme cela. De plus, il avait l'occasion de se réveiller chaque matin dans les bras de Guillaume et avec le chant des oiseaux par la fenêtre. L'appartement était situé à côté d'un parc et Aurélien adorait profiter de la végétation si proche de lui. Il allait souvent y courir, seul ou avec Guillaume, et faire du sport. Il se sentait revivre à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas de coucher ensemble. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps avant et se découvrait un peu plus chaque jour. Aurélien adorait chaque nouveau point de personnalité qu'il découvrait de Guillaume. Il se demandait comment un homme si parfait avait pu exister si près de lui sans qu'il ne le découvre avant. Et chaque jour, il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui. Lui qui était si fragile, si lâche, si peu confiant en lui-même. Il s'en voulait encore pour cette matinée où Julien l'avait tapé bien que Guillaume lui répétait sans cesse qu'au contraire il l'avait sauvé. Guillaume avait continué de lui donner des cours de skate et souvent il venait le voir à son job. C'est pas comme si beaucoup de clients se bousculaient à la porte de toutes manières.

 

Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche et ils étaient tous les deux au skate park. Guillaume l'embrassa et s'éloigna pour aller chercher des glaces par cette chaude après-midi et Aurélien le suivit du regard, attendri. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en sa chance. Il se baissa pour faire ses lacets et aperçut une ombre s'arrêter devant lui, à quelques pas seulement. En levant les yeux, il reconnut Julien et se redressa d'un bond. 

« Julien.

  * Tiens, Aurélien. Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais ce petit corps.

  * Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

  * Je ne peux pas juste venir dire bonjour ? »




Aurélien resta immobile, la mâchoire serrée.

« Au fait, Paul t'a vu l'autre fois au centre commercial. Avec le mec qu'on a tabassé l'autre matin. »

Aurélien recula, pris d'un vent de panique. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Guillaume revienne maintenant.

« Apparemment, tu lui faisais les yeux doux à ce connard.

  * Ne parle pas comme ça de lui, répondit Aurélien, la voix tremblante.

  * Je parle de lui comme je veux. C'est lui, Guillaume ? Le mec de ton portable ? »




Aurélien ne répondit rien, les larmes aux yeux.

« T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Il t'a baisé ? continua Julien en crachant par terre et s'approchant dangereusement d'Aurélien.

  * Ne me touche pas, Julien. On est dans un parc. Il y a des gens partout. Si tu t'approches encore, je crie. Tu sais que je le ferai. »




Julien s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et plissa les yeux.

« Laisse-moi maintenant, Julien. Rentre chez toi. »

Julien jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Aurélien avant de se retourner :

« Tu sais que c'est pas fini, Aurélien. Je me vengerai, tôt ou tard. »

Le cœur d'Aurélien tapait contre sa cage thoracique à la perforer et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. D'une main tremblante, il s'appuya contre un arbre et balaya le parc du regard pour apercevoir Guillaume.

 

Quand celui-ci réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, deux cornets de glace dans les mains, il vit tout de suite la pâleur d'Aurélien et accourut à ses côtés, inquiet.

« Orel, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

  * Guillaume... murmura Aurélien en déglutissant avec difficulté, il faut pas rester ici. Rentrons, s'il-te-plaît. »




Guillaume balaya le parc du regard en essayant de voir ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état tout en sachant qu'une seule personne pouvait en être la cause : Julien. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il s'appuie sur lui et donna les glaces à deux enfants qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin.

 

Une fois chez eux, Guillaume l'assit sur le canapé avant de s'y asseoir à son tour et Aurélien fit rouler sa tête pour la blottir sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement faible.

  * Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? T'es l'homme le plus courageux que je connais.

  * Non, mon cœur s'emballe toujours trop vite et je manque de m'évanouir.

  * Ça n'enlève rien de ton courage, Orel. »




Guillaume embrassa sa tête et sourit en entendant la respiration régulière d'Aurélien qui s'était endormi.

 

Guillaume se leva en voyant le soleil commencer à se baisser sur l'horizon. Il ouvrit le frigo et soupira en le voyant vide. Ils avaient oublié de faire les courses aujourd'hui avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il écrivit un mot rapide sur un papier pour indiquer à Aurélien qu'il allait faire quelques courses et de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence. Il le regarda tendrement avant de sortir. Il était tellement amoureux de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peu confiance en lui-même. Aurélien était parfait : gentil, généreux, tendre, drôle, mignon... Ce Julien l'avait bousillé. Et même s'il en avait encore peur, il espérait quand même le rencontrer un jour pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui. Il avait envie de lui casser la gueule pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Aurélien, qu'il ne lui avait jamais tout à fait avoué, ainsi que ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui, sans aucune raison. Il entra dans le supermarché et sortit la liste de courses de sa poche.

 

Aurélien se réveilla peu de temps après que Guillaume soit sortit et se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement et il se redressa sur le canapé. Il se leva afin de chercher Guillaume et plus les minutes passaient, plus son cœur s’accélérait dans sa poitrine. Il n'était nul part. Est-ce qu'il était parti ? L'avait laissé seul ? Non, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il ne ferait pas ça. Aurélien entra dans la cuisine et aperçut un papier sur la table. Il le lu et soupira de soulagement. Il était seulement sortit faire des courses. Il était vraiment idiot, à toujours avoir peur de tout comme ça. Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Aurélien se dirigea vers la porte et rigola intérieurement. Quelle tête en l'air, il avait sûrement oublié ses clés. Il se pressa d'ouvrir la porte pour accueillir Guillaume, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas Guillaume qui l'attendait sur le paillasson.

 

« Surprise, Aurel ! s'exclama Julien en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Aurélien, d'abord surpris, pensa à refermer la porte mais Julien interposa son pieds pour l'empêcher de se refermer sur lui.

« Et bien ! Je vois que certains ont droit à de meilleurs accueils que d'autres ! »

Julien repoussa la porte violemment et entra dans l'appartement, poussant Aurélien. Il referma la porte dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Aurélien commença à courir pour s'enfermer dans la chambre mais Julien le rattrapa en quelques foulées et le plaqua au sol.

« On va en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Tu crois que je vais te laisser être heureux sans moi ? Et surtout avec ce guignol ? 

  * Lâche-moi, Julien. Laisse-moi tranquille !

  * Non ! cria Julien en agrippant fortement les cheveux d'Aurélien, ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Tu vas appeler ton petit ami et lui dire de venir ici, tout de suite.

  * Jamais !

  * Si tu le fais pas, c'est toi qui passe à la casserole, tu m'entends ? »




Julien tendit son téléphone à Aurélien et celui-ci réfléchit. Dans tous les cas, Guillaume allait bientôt rentrer. Il avait peut-être ainsi la chance de le sauver.

« Ok, dit-il en attrapant le portable de Julien. Laisse-moi un peu respirer si tu veux que j'ai l'air normal.

  * T'as pas intérêt à faire de la merde. Ou tu me le paieras. »




Aurélien hocha la tête et commença à composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur de Guillaume.

 

« Aaaallo. » rententit la voix de Guillaume à l'autre bout du fil. En entendant sa voix douce et chaude, Aurélien sourit intérieurement. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Ou en être la cause.

« Allo, Aurélien ? répéta Guillaume, maintenant inquiet de ne pas entendre de réponse.

  * Guillaume, je t'aime, murmura Aurélien, des sanglots dans la voix. Il vit Julien lui jeter un regard noir et secoua la tête.

  * Moi aussi je t'aime Aurélien, rigola Guillaume à l'autre bout du fil. Mais tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je revienne à l'appartement avant de me le dire. Qu'est-ce-qui pressait autant ?

  * Guillaume, écoutes-moi bien. Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que tu dois en aucun cas rentrer à la maison. »




Julien sauta sur Aurélien qui se leva d'un bond :

« Ne rentre pas d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît, Guillau- aaaah. »

Julien l'avait rattrapé et lui était tombé dessus pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Espèce de fils de pute !

  * Non, lâche-moi !

  * Tu vas me le payer, je t'avais prévenu ! »




Julien attrapa le téléphone et le colla à son oreille :

« Je sais que tu as tout entendu et que tu n'es pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Guillaume. Si tu n'es pas là dans un quart d'heure, tu peux dire adieu à Aurélien. Si tu es là, tu peux dire adieu à toi-même. » Et il raccrocha.

 

« Aurélien, je savais très bien que tu ferais ça. C'était le meilleur moyen pour l'attirer ici dans tous les cas.

  * Tu es un monstre, cria Aurélien entre ses larmes.

  * Non, juste un petit ami jaloux.

  * Guillaume ne t'a jamais rien fait. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre lui ?

  * C'est vrai qu'au début il ne m'avait rien fait, j'étais juste bourré et énervé. Mais maintenant, il t'a volé à moi et ça, ça suffit, crois moi.

  * Il ne m'a pas volé, je ne suis pas un objet ! s'écria Aurélien en se débattant sous son poids. Je ne t'aimais plus, c'est tout ! Tu n'as jamais su être gentil ou affectueux ! Tu te foutais de moi, je suis sûr que tu t'es tapé pleins de meufs dans mon dos !

  * Non Aurélien, pas derrière ton dos, devant tes yeux ! Tu les connais toutes !

  * Tais-toi ! cracha Aurélien, sous la douleur, en se démenant pour se défaire de son emprise. Dégages de moi ! »

 




Il donna un coup particulièrement fort à Julien qui cria de rage en le laissant filer mais réussit à le rattraper avant qu'Aurélien ne puisse fermer la porte de la chambre.

« Aurélien, tu ne peux pas t'échapper ! cria-t-il en poussant la porte de la chambre. Il poussa Aurélien par terre et sa tête vint cogner contre la commode. Aurélien hurla de douleur et porta la main à son front pour y sentir du sang. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et de manière irrégulière et sa vision devint flou. Julien s'assit sur ses hanches et Aurélien perdit tout contact avec la réalité :

« Lâche-moi, je me sens mal. Je vais m'évanouir, balbutia-t-il.

  * Arrêtes ton cinéma, tu sais bien que ça n'a jamais marché avec moi, lui cria Julien en glissant ses mains sur son pantalon pour l'enlever.

  * A-arrêtes... Guillaume... Guillaume ! » se mit-il à crier, explosant en pleurs.




 

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Guillaume apparut. Il se jeta sur Julien et les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol de la chambre. Guillaume assis à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de Julien, enchaîna plusieurs coups de poings dans le visage avant de se relever et de lui donner des coups de pieds dans les côtes. A chaque coup de pieds, il ressentait la propre douleur qu'il avait ressentit en en recevant dans ses côtes à lui.

« Espèce de connard ! Comment tu peux te supporter toi-même ! Je voudrais qu'tu crèves ! Pour tout ce que tu nous as fais subir. »

Julien à présent inconscient, Guillaume l'attrapa par la taille et le fit dévaler les escaliers menant au parking de la résidence. Il informa la police de la personne ensanglantée devant chez lui et revint au pas de course dans la chambre.

 

Aurélien, toujours au sol, tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser en se tenant au pieds de lit. Guillaume se précipita vers lui et le serra contre lui.

« Aurélien, j'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais.

  * Guillaume... murmura Aurélien en s'effondrant en larmes dans ses bras.

  * Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné.

  * J'arrive pas- à respirer.

  * Écoutes ma respiration, murmura Guillaume en plaçant une des mains d'Aurélien sur son cœur. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour aider à l'apaiser. Tout va bien, tout ira bien. Je ne te quittes pas, je suis là. » continua-t-il de murmurer tout en déposant des baisers délicatement sur le front et la tempe d’Aurélien.




Au bout de longues minutes, le cœur d'Aurélien finit pas se calmer et à se synchroniser à celui de Guillaume. Celui-ci se leva, ne quittant jamais Aurélien et les fit tomber sur le lit. Il entoura de ses bras la taille d'Aurélien qui vint se blottir contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il sentit le souffle frais d'Aurélien dans son cou et l'odeur de citron frais présent dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, Guillaume. Je voulais que rien ne t'arrive.

  * Tout va bien, je suis là.

  * Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en mourir. »




Guillaume s'immobilisa à ces mots. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait pour Aurélien. Et c'était partagé.

« Moi aussi, je pourrais tout donner pour toi Orel. Je t'aime plus que je ne m'aime moi. »

Il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou et il se détacha légèrement du corps d'Aurélien pour venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Puis Aurélien se blottit de nouveau contre son épaule et posa sa main sur son cœur. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.

 

Le lendemain matin, Guillaume se réveilla en sentant des guilis sur son torse. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut **heureusement** surpris de voir qu'Aurélien était déjà réveillé et le regardait, un air béat sur le visage. Ses doigts glissaient le long de son torse en formant des marques invisibles et Guillaume frissonna au contact. Aurélien se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, en fermant les yeux. Il vint coller son corps encore plus contre celui de Guillaume et intensifia le baiser. Ses lèvres descendirent pour déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule, puis son torse. Guillaume, pris d'un désir intense, passa une main derrière la nuque d'Aurélien et caressa son dos avec son autre main, en faisant des petits cercles. Malgré la frange qui retombait en cascade sur ses yeux, Guillaume pouvait apercevoir les longs cils noirs d'Aurélien et ses joues teintées de rose, ce qui le transportait de beauté. La chaleur lancinante revint dans ses entrailles lorsque Aurélien déboutonna avec délicatesse son pantalon et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de le faire glisser au sol. Une langue mutine se déposa sur son membre et le caressa avec douceur, faisant des vas-et-vient. Guillaume agrippa les cheveux d'Aurélien au contact et ses muscles se raidirent. Il poussa un gémissement rauque qui vint éveiller un désir plus puissant encore chez Orel qui accéléra la cadence. N'y pouvant plus, Guillaume caressa la joue d'Aurélien :

« Orel... »

Celui-ci releva le visage et Guillaume l'attira vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Il inversa leurs positions dans ce laps de temps, afin de se retrouver au dessus de son amant.

« Orel, j'ai besoin... »

Aurélien hocha la tête avant de mordiller son épaule et de lui voler un autre gémissement rauque.

« Tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais, Guillaume.

Guillaume laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son dos puis sur ses côtes, lui volant un frisson, avant de se déposer délicatement sur les fesses d'Aurélien. Celui-ci se tendit un instant avant de laisser les doigts de Guillaume entrer en lui, toujours aussi tendrement. Il poussa un cri de douleur, rapidement étouffé lorsqu'il mordit l'épaule de Guillaume avec douceur. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine une infime seconde en sentant le corps étranger mais tant aimé entrer en lui. Il sentit bientôt Guillaume bouger en lui et toute la tension s'évapora. Il se sentait parfaitement plein et entier. Les larmes aux yeux, il caressa le visage de Guillaume pour que celui-ci le regarde et lui sourit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Guillaume de son côté, se sentit rassuré par ce sourire car il avait eut peur que la douleur soit insupportable pour Aurélien. Il l'embrassa tout en accélérant ses coups de reins et bientôt les deux hommes atteignirent le nirvana dans la même seconde. Leurs cris se mélangèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un et en se retirant d'Aurélien, Guillaume l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Aurélien ferma les yeux et se blottit contre son corps, la tête reposant sur son torse. Ses doigts caressant son bras, Guillaume s'endormit bientôt à la respiration régulière d'Aurélien et son souffle dans ses cheveux. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ce bonheur qui était le leur.

 

 

 

 


End file.
